1. Technical Field
The invention relates to containers and in particular, to a container for storing various articles including video tapes, CD audios, CD ROMs (compact discs) etc. and their respective jewel boxes, and similar data storage articles. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage container which secures the compact disc and jewel box preventing unauthorized removal, loss and damage, yet allows both the compact disc and jewel box to be displayed through a base and cover of the storage container.
2. Background Information
The emergence of the compact disc (CD) as a preferred data storage medium has led to difficulties in protecting and storing CDs and their respective jewel boxes both in the retail market and in the rental market. CDs are used as a data storage medium in many different industries, for example the music industry uses CDs to store and play albums, the video game industry uses CDs to store and play games, and the computer industry uses CDs to store software for multimedia applications.
CD rentals have become increasingly popular because of the relatively high retail price of certain types of CDs. One problem rental stores have with CD rentals is the loss or destruction of the jewel box while the CD is in the possession of a renter. While the renter is using the CD they are often unconcerned with what happens to the jewel box. Consequently the jewel box is often lost or damaged.
The present invention affixes the jewel box to the inside of the container allowing for removal of the CD for use while protecting the jewel box from loss or damage. The storage container is constructed from a transparent material which allows the graphics within the jewel box to be read by the renter.
The loss and damage of directions which accompany video games and software is another problem of rental stores. The storage container of the present invention allows the directions to be secured and displayed within the jewel box making removal of the directions unnecessary.
When CDs are stored in their jewel boxes they are relatively small in size. The price of CDs as compared to other recording mediums is relatively high. These among other factors make CDs conducive to unauthorized removals from retail stores.
One current anti-theft technique includes enclosing the CD and jewel box in a cardboard or plastic container to enlarge the total CD package size and make unauthorized removal from the retail store more difficult. The container of the present invention preferably includes a locking mechanism, such as that shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,712, which assures that the CD will not be removed from the CD storage container without prior approval from authorized store personnel. The enclosure of an E.A.S. tag (electronic article surveillance) within the CD storage container or within the locking mechanism further assures that the CD storage container itself will not be removed from the store without prior approval from authorized store personnel.
Another anti-theft technique used by retail stores is to remove the CD from the jewel box prior to display. The jewel box is then displayed empty and the corresponding CD is kept behind the store counter. This technique requires a second jewel box for every CD in the stores inventory and requires an additional storage space to store the CD. When the consumer decides to purchase a CD, the consumer must give the empty jewel box to the store employee. The store employee must then find the corresponding CD from among all of the CDs in the store's inventory. The CDs while behind the counter must be stored in a second jewel box to protect the CD from dirt and damage. The retail store is not only required to stock an additional jewel box for every CD in inventory, but must also have additional storage space to keep the CDs in while the empty jewel boxes are on display.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved storage container, preferably formed of an inexpensive lightweight transparent plastic, which allows for visibility to both the CD and its respective jewel box, which affixes the jewel box to the side of the container to prevent loss or damage yet allows for the display of graphics or directions, which container is capable of storing a variety of articles such as a CD and jewel box, or a video or audio cassette tape, which can be reused indefinitely which is relatively small in size, yet sufficiently large to retard theft, which can be secured with a locking device, and which allows for an E.A.S. tag to be attached inside the container or locking mechanism to restrict unauthorized removal of the CD or video tape from the retail store. There is no such storage container of which we are aware which accomplishes these results.